Voltage S poodle
This is Voltage S Poodle he's the oldest of Eagle629's characters and the most powerful even more powerful than jack voltage has lightning powers and the abillity to warp and control time and space but only if he has a platinum bone they also strenghten his powers he got these abillities from his father steve poodle who was killed by humans when he was five that same day voltage was taken from his mother violet though she is still alive and knows georgina snootie voltage hasn't seen his mother since his goal is to be reunited with her and make her proud of him voltage was taken by the human goverment as he and his father were seen as a threat to the world he was locked away for five years until snaggle croc broke him out to use voltage for his evil plan to destroy lake hoohaw from there voltage met jelly otter and became close friends with her he says she's like a little sister to him although he's nice to her he's neutral to the others like peanut cody dibsy jack and of course champ mainly due to how tough he looks but voltage is an anti hero so he does whatever he wants his main rival is skye because skye caught him stealing platinum bones and giving them to snaggle croc as well he uses his time breaker abillity to be faster than skye which bugs skye as well voltage finds him annoying and a goody two shoes and a runt but the two will work together if needed to save they're friends and the world though voltage has a nice side and will risk his life for others he does have a temper and will turn into his enraged form or use his voltanic eruption move which unleashes a massive shockwave that destroys everything within its range voltage is the ultimate soruce of light wrapped in darkness other info Name: Voltage S Poodle Species: Poodle Dog Gender: Male Age: 10 Relationship: taken by Bootsie Snootie Parents: Steve poodle ( Dead Father ) Violet poodle ( mother ) Friends/Allies: Skye snootie ( sometimes ) Tootsie snootie (sometimes) PB&J Otter Pinch raccoon scootch raccoon Munchy Beaver Flick duck ( sometimes ) Ootsie snootie Bootsie snootie Victoria snootie Lewis snootie Wilma woodchuck Cody Otter Dibsy fox Champ raccoon ( sometimes ) Mango Otter Baby jacob otter Dan penguin randy rabbit ( sometimes ) Snaggle croc ( sometimes ) Enemies/Rivals: Snaggle Croc ( usually ) Randy Rabbit ( usually ) Skye snootie ( rarely ) Flick duck ( sometimes ) Cracky levine Champ Raccoon ( sometimes ) Peanut otter ( rarely ) Cody otter ( sometimes ) Jack the cat ( sometimes ) Personallity: he likes to be a lone wolf and wants to know of his past but mostly wants to be reunited with his mom and make her proud of him he's sometimes a troublemaker but is also friendly when he wants to be Likes: Anything other prison food being powerful babbleberry pie being with jelly hanging out with ootsie and bootsie trying to outrun skye or beat him at anything his time control abillities taking down anyone or anything that annoys him singing Dislikes: Anyone or anything that annoys him skye being a goody two shoes or saying he's better than him peanut and cody being jealous of him spending time with jelly champ's insults flicks pranks snaggle croc's plan to destroy lake hoohaw and kill his friends bad singing being controled Super form: Neon Voltage Theme song/Favorite song: i will not bow by Breaking Benjamin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Eagle629's Characters Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Friends of PB&J Category:Characters with powers Category:PB&J Otter OCs